Weekend
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Two SPD Rangers share a moment


**Weekend  
By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** July 31, 2005

**Summary:** Two of the SPD Rangers have a moment.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, Disney does.

**AN:** Because today's my birthday, I thought I'd post this. It's pretty short, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

She awoke alone. Blonde hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, tousled from sleep and a night of passion. One slender hand came up to brush the sleep from cool blue eyes. Reaching over, she settled her palm on the other side of the bed, feeling the cool sheets. 'Where is he?' she thought to herself, brow furrowing in contemplation. 

Tossing back the navy blue sheets, she stepped from the bed, reaching for his night shirt, which was tossed over the chair not far from where she stood. Quickly she donned the shirt and then started prowling toward the door when something near the window caught her eye. Turning fully, she saw a figure standing there, staring out the window, paying her no mind.

Smiling, she crept over to him, snuggling under his arm even as he stared out the window. It was raining outside, drenching the city with life-sustaining liquid. In the distance, S.P.D Headquarters loomed, looking so out of place among the thin, slender sky scrappers. "What in the world are you doing up at this time of night?" she asked softly, her arms wrapping tightly around his torso.

"Couldn't sleep. And it's morning, not night."

Sydney rolled her eyes, and then pouted. "You mean I didn't wear you out in the least?" she asked, insulted.

A soft chuckle and a kiss on her temple softened the hurt. "You did, but my mind's racing."

"When isn't it? You thinking about work?" she asked softly, nestling her head against his shoulder as she looked out the window to her home away from home. She always felt so secure in his arms. They'd been friends for nearly five years now, and until they'd defeated Grumm, she'd never realized he meant so much more to her.

"I'm just worried about the cadets. They weren't doing so well when we left on Thursday."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I thought this weekend was just for us; No worries about work, no Ranger action, just you and me."

"It is Syd."

"Right. Every time we try to take a weekend just for us, it gets screwed up. I'm sick of sharing you. Just once, I want a weekend where you focus solely on me."

Dark blue eyes closed for a moment before looking down at the blonde head leaning on his shoulder. Sydney Drew may be the princess of S.P.D. to everyone else but she worked just as hard as anyone he knew, if not harder because she had to overcome the attitude everyone has toward her for being blonde. And she was right.

They'd been together as a couple since shortly after they'd defeated Grumm and his minions. That had been two years ago, and since then, they'd both been trying to make an effort in their relationship. Sydney did her absolute best, and sometimes even went above and beyond the duty of being his girlfriend. In stark contrast, he had canceled tons of dates, allowed work and training to intrude on weekends they'd planned to spend just the two of them or with the other members of their team, with their friends.

This weekend was supposed to be the two of them, at his apartment off base, relaxing and enjoying each other. 'We managed some of that' he thought, grinning roguishly. When they'd gotten back to the apartment after going to dinner and a movie, he ravished her to within an inch of her life.

It amazed him how much he liked her being under him, withering in pleasure and calling out his name. He loved the look in her eyes when she hit that point of no return, when her body was closed around his, hot and tight. She made such a vivid picture, that sometimes he'd be in the middle of teaching a group of cadets and he'd suddenly see her in his minds eye. When that happened he always had to excuse himself to the restroom to splash cold water on his face and reign in his hormones.

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise, no more thoughts of work this weekend. Now, how about you come with me so I can have my way with you again?" he asked, smiling as she arched an eyebrow at him, and pulled her closer to his bed.

She gasped when he ripped his favorite S.P.D. workout shirt up over her head and tossed it behind her, his arms coming down to wrap around her, pulling her to his chest. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Syd, always," he murmured.

The pair of them fell back on the bed, thoroughly enjoying themselves as the rain outside stopped and the sun slowly began to rise, bathing the city and the room in bright light.


End file.
